Mutations
by RisiGurlRox
Summary: Are mutations really based on genetics alone or is there something more? A collection of the development of different characters' powers.
1. Raven pretends

I got this idea from reading a story a long time ago. Unfortunately I can't remember the author or the title of the story, but if I come across it again I will definitely give them the credit they deserve for inspiring this. I hope you enjoy this; I appreciate any and all feedback.

Thanks,

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a beautiful girl…<p>

Isn't that how all fairytales are supposed to begin? Too bad this wasn't really a fairytale. This story begins with a young girl, named Raven. Like most young girls she dreams of starlight and fancy castles, and she is constantly playing dress up and pretend. She lives in a daydream, and she doesn't wish to escape. She wants to be a princess, a firefighter, the president, a gymnast, a teacher, a mommy, an actress, and sometimes she pretends to be different animals. Whenever an adult asks her what she wants to be her instant reply is a joyous everything. The adults will then chuckle good naturally because she is just a kid, but what no one knows yet is that she will eventually achieve her dream. She will eventually be able to be everything, just not how anyone expected.

Raven is so inspired by her dream, so lost in her fantasy of make believe that she is in every play the school does. Being an actress is what feeds her fantasy; she can pretend to be a princess or a firefighter. Being an actress is exactly what she does now, but people will see it and appreciate her abilities to become the character. As the young girl grows older she becomes trapped in her fantasy pretend world of acting, she loses herself.

As she grows older, like all other beings, her body goes through changes. What no one knows is that Raven has a special gene in her DNA. Raven always believed she was special, she just never knew how much. Her mind has been filled with fantasies and dreams of once upon a times and pretend. While her body is changing, that special gene is triggered during the rehearsal of a play. It goes unnoticed at first, but she slowly becomes the character. Time goes by and the changes are slow, sometimes her eyes seem to change colors. It isn't until the summer that the changes become drastic. She wakes up one morning and to her shock her skin is blue. She thinks it is some type of joke at first, and she spends an hour in the shower trying to scrub the blue away. She hides in her room as she cries; she doesn't understand what is happening. She wishes and begs and pleads and prays to beings that she never believed in to help her. She just wants to look normal. She wants to look like herself and be herself again more than anything else, so much that she even stops fantasizing and dreaming. But Raven never stops pretending.

Raven's story ends here, it doesn't end in happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading; once again I really appreciate any and all feedback. I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked this, feel free to check out some of my other stories.<p>

Thanks,

Risigurlrox


	2. Kurt's Jump Start

Hello everyone,

This wasn't exactly what I was trying get out, but every time I started typing it was like I was trying to channel Mystique. So hopefully this story will make sense. I appreciate any and all feedback, and hope that you enjoy. Also, I apologize for some of the issues in this story I am updating everything via my phone because I don't have an internet service at the moment.

Thanks,

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Kurt Wagner was constantly looking for somewhere safe, where he could belong.<p>

Kurt Wagner was born special, but someone decided to make him even more unique. Unfortunately this caused a jump start to a particular gene he was born with. Because someone decided to do this, his life was no longer safe. How could someone genetically alter a baby? So his mother took him and ran. She only wanted to protect him. The babe was so different now, but his mother still thought he was the most beautiful and precious thing to grace this forsaken world. It was too bad that he would never know how special he was to his birth mother. As she scooped him up into her arms she was constantly mumbling about getting away, leaving, to find somewhere safe. The babe stayed in between consciousness and a dream like state through the whole ordeal of running away. Due to the high stress and anxiety the baby was able to feel from his mother, his special gene was in overdrive. His mother cried out that she wished that they could teleport away to safety.

The babe and his mother were chased through the rocky slopes of the mountains; their pursuers had gained so much. It was honestly an accident when she dropped him over the waterfall, however it would be that which lead him to safety. The babe miraculously survived the incident, and was found by a loving and caring family. For a while, he was finally safe.

As time went on the babe grew into a boy, a very special boy named Kurt. Kurt could never understand why he was so different from everyone else, he tried to act like other children but it was no use. Everyone knew that Kurt Wagner was not normal. He sought salvation, he sought a safe house, and he hunted for that one place where he belonged. No one knows that the boy is a runner. He runs when things go bad, he runs because that is the only thing that makes him feel like he doesn't have a large gaping hole in his soul.

The not a boy-not a man would constantly wish to be somewhere else, but he truly loved his family and his home. One day it was almost lunch time and the boy would need to be home on time. He was worried because he was running late and he did not want to get in trouble. He thought about the kitchen in his house as he ran home. He could see everything clearly in his mind, and for a brief moment it felt like he was there. The next step he took landed him almost crashing into the kitchen counter. He had no idea what had happened, but for that moment he felt the hole close a little and he was home. Later in life Kurt will discover the triggers to his special ability, he could teleport. Wasn't that everyone's wish when they wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else? Teleport and leave everything behind. Kurt Wagner could never tell you why he always wanted to be somewhere else. Even when the dark secrets of his untold past surfaced, he would never know that his mother only wanted him to be able to run away to survive.

Kurt was a survivor, but he would never be able to understand why.

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review because I really want to know what you think. I appreciate any and all feedback. I don't want to sound bratty, but I would like to know that someone likes my stories so that I will continue to update.<p>

Thanks,

Risigurlrox


	3. Kitty's Freedom

Hello everyone,

Hopefully you are enjoying these stories. I would really appreciate any and all feedback (reviews).

Thanks,

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>What do you do when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place?<p>

Doesn't it seem that children always end up in places they never meant to be? That is how Katherine "Kitty" Pride usually felt. She was constantly being pushed and pulled into different directions. She wanted to make her parents proud and have a ton of friends, like so many children do. The young girl is but a naïve child that does not understand the troubles of the world. How could she understand? She has nothing to fear, she is safely tucked away in her tower of happiness and disillusions.

The girl did not appear any different from others; the only thing that made her special was her dedication to her school work. One thing that people have trouble believing is that the girl was bullied. Who could bully such a sweet, sweet angel? It is like a typical story when the smart kid is being bullied by the other children, but this isn't your average story and no one ever said she was normal. Kitty was small, even for her age, and therefore was an easy target for the other kids. Almost daily, she would be thrown into lockers and forgotten about. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but it was terrifying being stuck somewhere with no way out.

Kitty Pryde would always fall victim to peer pressure. She could feel pressure building up and being forced on her. It was almost a physical entity when it came to the small girl. She was not strong enough to be able to make the pressure build up smaller. She had no clue as to what she could do to stop the panic from rising to completely consume her. She was afraid of what would happen. Kitty Pryde was relentlessly stuck between a rock and a hard place. Always wishing and praying for a way out. It won't be long before she finds the way out was not that far away; it was inside her waiting for her to really need it.

So what do you do when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place?

Wish you were Kitty Pryde.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review! I would like any suggestions that you want to offer. If you have liked what you've read so far, I would suggest checking out some of my other stories.<p>

Once again, thanks!

Risigurlrox


	4. Ororo Helps

I would really appreciate any feedback on this story. I feel that since I'm not getting any reviews that this is probably not something I should continue. So please let me know what you think about this story, I would really like to know if I should even continue spending my time on it.

Thanks,

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>She only wanted to help.<p>

Sometimes there are people that are born with so much good in them, it is blinding. Their souls ache because they are unable to help those in need. This is the story of the child turned saintly mother goddess to those in need. Ororo truly wanted to help everyone. She was not afraid to help those in need, and actually it made her happy to help everyone. She was not a greedy child, growing up in dire times had allowed her the rare ability to give with out wanting or taking. The young girl suffered as much as the next in her small village. The village was constantly in a state of drought, and everyone suffered because of it. People died because they had to do without. Ororo knew this so well. She cried at night when she was huddled in her small home, she could not save everyone. She was unable to help.

She was lucky to survive in the harsh environment that she called home. Droughts, wind storms, excruciating heat, freezing nights, were all apart of the experience. She would beg the higher beings to help her people. She only wanted to help. She did not know that she was going to be their guiding light when the time comes. As the young girl grew older, she helped take care of the children, the sick, and the elderly. She would not turn a soul in need away. She was blessed with a good heart. It will not be long before she would be blessed from her prayers. She saw the destruction caused by the weather, caused by nature itself. Weather bows to no man, but it would gladly bend to the will of woman.

She only wanted to help, and so she was given the opportunity to do so. Sometimes you should be careful what you wish for, but this was a gift she would never dream of giving back. Although it was a shock and took much time to finally get used to this special ability, she was able to help those that needed it. Her life changed drastically, but she would never give this up.

She is not helpless anymore.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Once again, if I do not get any feedback for this story I will unfortunately have to stop. I want to be able to improve my writing, and also I enjoy reading what people think about my stories. Please let me know what you think.<p>

Risigurlrox


	5. John's Sanity

Hello everyone! I'm glad that people reviewed and I would like to thank S. G, lychee loving, and shejams for their feedback. I really appreciate it, and would love to get more constructive criticism for my stories.

Thanks,

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution

* * *

><p>He is insanity at its finest.<p>

There once was a boy that never seemed all right in the head. Mostly they were just odd quirks that everyone thought he would grow out of. He was a bit socially awkward and overly hyper. So what does a parent do to control a wayward child? Of course it isn't the parents' fault; obviously something must be wrong with the child. Wrong is such a strong word for a child. Incorrect, mistaken, erroneous, flawed, it hurts to know that there is something wrong with you. So his parents did everything they could, sent him to talk to different people, forced pills, and even at one point they sent him away. They only wanted to make him better.

The boy could never figure out what was so wrong with his self. He didn't like talking to the doctors, because they never understood. Everyone said that the pills were there to control and help the chemicals in his brain. They were being used to tame him. He really hated taking those pills. Not because they were supposed to tame him, although that did hurt a little to think about, but because he hated what they did to him. The pills would make the color fade away, make the world become boring; everything would become gray as if the colors were being drained. He never liked what those pills did to him. The only color that stayed vivid was the flickering flame on candles.

As the boy grew older, he still hated the pills, but he started carrying a lighter with him at all times. He carried the lighter just in case the world became gray, he would be able to still see some color. Fire is intense, it is so strong and powerful and most of all uncontrollable. No one dared to mess with fire, because everyone knew they would only get burned. Even with the pills that were supposed to help him, he would talk to his self, he would talk to his lighters, to the flame. He had no friends, because who wanted to be friends with the crazy boy that talked to his self and took _those_ pills. The flames never judged him. They whispered to him sometimes, soft whispers, but he never told anyone.

Eventually he secretly stopped taking the pills, and the world exploded into wild colors. It was almost overpowering to the boy, but he was strong just like the flames he desired. The boy never grew out of his quirks, in fact they only grew worse, and the slight social quirks became dangerous. It was no surprise when one day he called out to his only friend, the flame, and it answered back with a force. He always did want to dance with fire, and now he can.

After all, there was always something wrong with that boy.

* * *

><p>Thanks once again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate any and all feedback, I'm even open to suggestions, so please let me know what you think.<p>

Risigurlrox

On another note: I usually try to respond to my reviews if I am able. Since I was not able to send S. G a message I would like to address it here. Once again, thank you for reviewing. Actually I don't read the comics and all of this is coming from my thoughts (inspirations) along with my base knowledge of the characters. So these are mostly somewhat AUesque since there is no strong background on some of the characters in the Evo series.


	6. Pietro Flees

**Hey everyone, first I would like to say thank you for the feedback. Please continue to let me know what you think of this, I really appreciate any and all feedback.**

**Unfortunately there was a death in my family, and so this will be my last update for awhile. I'm not going to disappear, but it may take sometime to be able to post my next chapter. Hopefully I will be back in the next week or two. **

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>He was fast, but he was never fast enough.<p>

Like most children they understand so much and so little at the same time. He had a family, a twin sister, they loved each other dearly. Of course there was sibling rivalry, but they shared everything. As twins they were two halves of the same whole.

She wasn't crazy, he knew she wasn't. He didn't understand why their father was doing this to her. Had she been bad? His father always loved his sister; she was their father's baby girl. It wasn't that the boy was jealous, but he always wanted his father to look at him the same way he looked at his sister. Wasn't he good enough? His sister screamed and screamed and yelled and pleaded but their father did not once go to help her, to answer her needs. After his sister had been taken away, his father discarded him too. He wasn't locked up like his sister, but his father was no longer there for him. He became an only child. It was lonely at first, because he always went to find his sister to play with. He hated being alone. As an only child he started to develop the stereotypical psychology of one. He became spoiled, selfish, and bratty. He was nothing like he was before, when he had his sister. It wasn't that he just developed an only child complex; it was that he always wanted his father to actually look at him. He only wanted to be noticed, if he had to act out and be the best there is in everyway, he would. He would never know that no matter how much he tried and tried and tried, he would never be good enough.

He was haunted every moment of every day of his life. When he slept he had no dreams, only the nightmares of his sister calling out to him. He could never run fast enough or get far enough away from his living nightmares. He tried, oh how he tried, but his sister's voice was always there. As he grew older he became good at running away when bad things happened. He became good at turning the tables around in his favor. He wasn't a coward, but he was learning how to adapt. After all didn't he learn from the best? He learned that when something bad happens you get rid of it and run away, never looking back. He learned from the best there is, he learned that from his father. After all wasn't it his father that ran away first?

He grew and grew and he was still never good enough, he was still an only child, he was still haunted by his sister. One day he met another boy, and for a moment just a moment he thought they could be friends. They didn't, they became rivals. Which was a good thing, because he now had someone like a brother to go against, it was sibling rivalry all over again. It's just that no one other than him knew that it was like that. For a time, his sister's voice grew quiet, it didn't go away completely but it was subdued. As we all know good things never last, and Pietro understood this well. He was sarcastic, arrogant, and above all else he was secretly a cynic. He knew all good things must come to an end. He was prepared to run away from it. He didn't realize that the next step he would take would change his life forever.

Run, run as fast as you can…

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy seeing how people receive my work. Also, if you do leave a review I apologize if it takes me some time to reply to it, and appreciate your understanding.<strong>

**Risigurlrox**


	7. Jamie's Twin

**Hey everyone!**

**I know I said it may be a week or two before I was able to update, but I had a free moment. First of all, my laptop with some of the chapters for this story is not working at the moment. I'm updating from my journal via my phone. Secondly, this chapter may seem darker than the others. So this is my warning in case someone gets offended or something. Please review! (Reviews help this story get updated faster)**

**Thanks,**

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Two is better than one.

There once were two identical twin little boys. One boy enjoyed playing pranks and goofing off all the time, while the other was quieter and enjoyed reading and studying. But they were brothers, twin brothers, and so they were really close. One day, one of the little boys goes missing; this causes a huge uproar in the community. Which leads to search and rescue plans, prayers, and tears for the missing boy.

For countless days the boy is missing. His twin will wake screaming in the middle of the night from the nightmarish reality his brother is going through. He will wake with bruises covering his body, and mysterious injuries that are simply unexplainable. It seems like years, but in reality it's been barely two weeks, when the nightmares end. The body is finally found. This soul shattering tragic trauma the surviving twin goes though causes the little boy to have a mental breakdown. His personality does a complete 180, and he represses all memories of his brother. His parents do what they can to help their only remaining son, even when it breaks their hearts more. They hide all the evidence of him ever having a twin.

The boy goes on with his life, completely clueless of the travesty that occurred. He is happy and care free, and such a boy. He kind of wishes he wasn't an only child, but he doesn't bring this up to his parents. One day he trips on something in his bedroom and falls down. He hits the floor hard and multiplies once. It's not awkward or painful as much as it is shocking. He will never know how much this new discovery breaks his parents' hearts.

He's always kind of wanted a twin.

* * *

><p><strong>I've just realized that some of these are getting darker. I'm not trying for this to happen, it shocks me too when I see what ideas I've jotted down. I will say that I do believe that it is tragic life altering events that leave a greater impression on the soulmind than happy moments. I apologize if this was too dark for some people, I don't think this was too bad, but I never know how someone will take it.**

**Once again, thank you for reading! Please review! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed/ favorited/ and/or following this story.**

**Risigurlrox**


	8. Wanda's Magic

**Greetings!**

**I had a ton of fun writing for this character, so much that I wrote a side story based on it. It is a short one-shot but can be considered a continuation of this chapter. If you get a chance please check it out (Wanda's Fairy Tale). Once again, I would really love to know what you think of this story! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed/favorited/ and/or is following this story.**

**Thanks**

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution. (or Cinderella…or any other fairy tale)**

* * *

><p>Do you believe in magic?<p>

She always wanted to do cool things like her daddy and Aunt Raven, what they can do is like _magic._ Even her best friend and twin brother could do amazing things; she never understood how he was so good at origami. She loves her brother; they always competed against each other. He always won, and it just wasn't fair. Sometimes she wished everything would just turn out the way she wanted it to. Her favorite color is pink. She will play in her room and pretend to be a magical fairy or a sorceress. She believes in a world of fairy tales, she loves those stories.

It's all just a game to her. A game of make believe fairy tale magic. She wants to be special too. Everyone else can do amazing things. Daddy took her and Pietro to the circus once. Everything there was absolutely amazing. She's very young, but she knows that she wants the magic to say alive. She thinks everyone is good at something, and Pietro is always winning the games they play. The only thing she's really good at is understanding the probability outcome of events. She really wishes she could make them change, especially when she looses to her brother.

It starts out small, but eventually things begin to alter to her whims. She can't control it, and at first it was just random. But it eventually will become so powerful it will overwhelm her, it will be uncontrollable. As good as she is at figuring outcomes; she would never be able to guess that her family would abandon her in an asylum.

"On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before."

She constantly waits for that moment, too bad this isn't a fairy tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks for reading! Reviews make updating happen faster, so please let me know what you think! I'm always up for suggestions, and any and all feedback is welcome. <strong>

**Risigurlrox**

**Responses to S. G: **

**Ch. 5 (John's Sanity) – It's okay, sometimes it's hard to keep up with new updates, I'm just glad that you like this story enough to review.**

**Ch. 6 (Pietro Flees) – I can agree with you on that. Also, thank you.**

**Ch. 7 (Jamie's Twin) – Thanks so much! Actually I have no clue, as far as my knowledge goes he didn't (doesn't?) have a twin.**


	9. Todd's Friend

HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!

To me,

To you,

To us,

WOOHOO!

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that continues to support this story. I'm trying to make them less "dark" this one is still gray. I hope you enjoy, Todd won the poll on my profile, so here is his chapter. This one is also shorter than the others.

Please let me know what you think,

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution, Rudolph, or the Hunchback of Notre Dam.

* * *

><p>A face not even a mother could love.<p>

There was a little boy that constantly looked for love and acceptance. Have you ever head of Quasimodo? Story of his life. No one wanted the strange, weird looking boy. He had no friends everyone tried to stay away from him. They said he had _cooties_, and there was no cure, especially for someone like him.

He would sit alone and watch the other kids play games like hopscotch, leap frog, tag, and jump rope. He was never asked to join in.

One day he found a friend, a true companion that would stay by his side. He found a toad. A huge washed out gray looking green covered in warts grotesque toad. It became his best friend. It didn't judge him, didn't shun him, just stayed with him.

The boy named the toad Mortimer, sometimes affectionately called Sir Morty the Warty. It didn't matter that no one else wanted him; he had his best friend by his side.

Time goes on, and as we all know creatures are fragile beings. The boy was alone again. It still hurt that everyone else shunned and hated him, but he had learned so much from Mortimer. He will never forget his friend or the lessons he learned, and he knows one day he'll find other Mortimers.

His story is a lot like Rudolph's, just with a different outcome.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate any and all feedback.<p>

Ris


	10. Lance's Fault

Hello everyone,

I'm back with another chapter. Actually, I had this chapter written like a month ago, but I just got my lovely computer working again. Wow, this story has over 1,000 hits! (but only has like 14 reviews) I want to thank everyone for their continued support of this story; it really means a lot to me. Please review.

Thanks again,

Ris

Note: This chapter alludes to child abuse. You are warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Not every family is picture perfect…<p>

The yelling, booming voices, the sobbing tears, the slamming of doors, the crash of bottles and plates and anything else in reach are what the young boy hears daily, like a sick and twisted lullaby. The shaking of the entire house as their fights carried on. The little boy stayed in the corner of the closet safely hidden away from the fighting of his parents. He only emerged when he knew it was safe, he had learned his lesson from before. If he wasn't safely hidden his parents would find him. Sometimes he was the cause of their yelling and fights and sometimes he would end up with a new scratch or a new bruise if he wasn't fast enough to get away. He only got hit when he was the cause of the argument and didn't hide fast enough. They tell him it is his fault. He is young and child logic twists and contorts their meaning. He can see the bruises and the cuts, he can fallow his veins. In school they talked about fault lines in the earth. He starts to think that since it is his fault, these lines must be his fault lines. His home would always be wrecked worse than normal after one of his parents' fights. Furniture would end up overturned, objects would be broken, glass would have cascaded across the floor, and often there would be a new hole in a wall. It looked exactly like the aftermath of an earthquake. The boy grew up quick because he grew up in a rough environment. He never understood why his dad was always so angry. His mother didn't have the time to coddle him; she was just as bad a parent as his father. It wasn't a safe home, but it was still his home.

As he aged, he learned not to bother his parents with his silly kid problems when they had grown up problems. Where was the next meal coming from? How were they going to pay that bill? The house always had the lingering fog a cigarettes and the stench of beer and garbage. One day a person came to his house and talked his parents and then told him, he didn't have to stay here anymore. They packed his bags and the next thing he knew he was being put into one car while his parents were put into another. He didn't realize it than, but that would be the last time he ever saw them.

The boy developed anger issues, like father like son. He would become so angry, anything could trigger it. Every time he became furious he would also develop a horrible headache. They had no cause for this, they could find no reason that this happened. They claimed that his headaches were caused by raised blood pressure from his anger problems. He didn't want to be angry; he wanted to be with his parents back in his house with the broken front door. He decided, when he was older, that he wouldn't become his father. He doesn't know it now, but it will be a hard and trying journey with a lot of mistakes paving the way.

The headaches get worse as he grows year after year, just as his anger gets worse. He throws things, he punches walls, and he breaks things, just like mommy and daddy. Being like his parents angers him more and the cycle just continues. It is one day like every other day of his miserable existence that he is more furious than he has ever felt. He can't even remember what triggered it this time, but he's so livid all he can remember is his parents' fights and the aftermath of the house. He feels a small tremor and as his anger grows so does the shaking; everyone is scrambling to protect themselves from the sudden earthquake. He blacks out and doesn't even know what happened. It will take many times like this for him to realize he is causing it, and even more time to understand how to cause it. He doesn't care that he was gifted with something destructive, after all destruction is the only thing he ever knew.

He's fractured and he doesn't know how to fix it…

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you. Did anyone notice my secret hint last chapter? The name of Todd's frog, it is a special name. I apologize that this chapter is still dark. I promise that I have one that is really funny coming up. I'm working on it, it makes me chuckle while I'm working on the details so I'm sure you will get a laugh out of it. I do take request for characters, but I will tell you now that I will not do a few characters. I won't say who exactly right now, but just be aware of this fact. I appreciate any and all feedback so please let me know what you think.<p>

Ris

Dear S.G :

Thanks for your continued support.

Ch. 8. I loved what you said about Star light star bright. I wish it was just that easy to gain powers. It would help to have the X-gene too.

Ch. 9. I'm sorry that it got away. I recently found one climbing up the sliding door of my house. I named him Le Frog, I let him go on his own way though.


	11. Ray's Happiness

Hello everyone,

I have returned with the next chapter of Mutations! I'm feeling pretty good with myself, if I do say so. So I know it has been an insert period of time since I've last update, aka a week. Well, I've been working diligently on my stories, I promise! I'm just trying to get some time with my friends before we all go back to each of our respected schools. So if it takes some time for me to reply to your reviews or etc. this is why.

This is a happier chapter! Finally! I am working on some of the character request people have sent in, and I really wanted to update something that wasn't so dark or depressing. So although some of the other chapters are complete, I wanted to post this because it is happy.

Thanks to everyone that continues to support this. Each and every one of you means so much to me, and I really appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and story alerts.

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

><p>I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was…<p>

Sometimes the kid inside us never leaves. There are moments and memories, regardless of their significance, that stays with people forever. Some trends will never die, no matter what happens. There will always be people to remember, sometimes the trends grow with each generation, and nostalgia will always be a common ground amongst those who can remember.

As a child Ray Crisp was as normal as most boys are. He enjoyed playing sports, listening to music, and the most important thing to a child, Pokémon. He knows the theme lyrics by heart and can sing a long from memory. Everyone who was anyone, and even those who weren't, knew what this was. There was an almost cult following of fandom that has never really died.

Ray really loved Pokémon; he thought Ash was the coolest guy ever. Seriously, getting to travel around the country, battling, making new friends, and catching all different kinds of Pokémon was the most awesome thing in the world to him. As much as he wanted to be like Ash, his favorite was and always will be Pikachu. It was Pikachu that started his fascination with electric type Pokémon and things, and really it always comes back to this.

Static electricity also known as a healthy shock to the system is sometimes a child's best friend. Shuffling around on carpet in socks and then touching the next person you see is one of the oldest tricks in the book. Many kids spend countless times doing this, and Ray is no exception. He would spend different moments during days, weeks, months, and etc.; time in childhood always seems to work differently, doing this to family members, friends, and even a few strangers.

This childhood phase really began with his love for Pikachu, his favorite Pokémon from the very first moment. Pikachu was an electric type, and thus, could electrically shock countless opponents. This lead to the static shock epidemic phase in his childhood, he was just trying to be like his favorite character! Well, his parents always claimed it was a phase, too bad that they couldn't see the future. That was only just the beginning.

Even though he has changed and went through so much since his childhood,

Pikachu is still his favorite, and he can still sing the theme song by heart.

Sometimes, he thinks, the parallels are uncanny.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! As mentioned, in like every chapter, I really do appreciate any and all feedback. Seeing a review makes my whole day so much better. Like I said, I'm pretty happy with this chapter because, well, it is a happy chapter. I consider it a happy chapter, anyways.<p>

The last line, "Sometimes, he thinks, the parallels are uncanny" actually means something. I was looking up the lyrics to the theme song and I realized how well it could fit in with X-men. I mean, you would have to edit some of the lines, but really if you take it and change the contexts just a bit, it really is uncanny. I could be completely wrong, but I'm not, because this is my opinion.

Thanks again and please review,

Risigurlrox

Dear S. G:

Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the references, and the fact that you didn't mind that it was a little bit on the darker side. I completely agree not everyone's past is full of happiness. Most people forget that you also have to have rain to make a rainbow, it's not just sunshine.


	12. Warren Wonders

Happy TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY!

Thank you so much for your continued support.

Ello my lovely readers!

I have found a break in my intense schedule of school and work, and I was able to update! I apologize if this is not my best work and that it is very short, however I hope that you enjoy. I appreciate all of the support from you!

Ris

Ps. I will be updating my other stories within the next week, hopefully by this weekend at the latest. Just wanted to let everyone know that I have not completely poofed out of existance just yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>A child's mind is the most interesting fantasy unimaginable...<p>

He can barely remember his mother. Just bits and pieces of faded memories. He can remember when she died, vaguely, he was so young then. It is one of the few times he can actually remember his father crying. At the time he wasn't able to fully understand what people meant when they said she was an angel now. Slowly the young boy became obsessed with this statement.

Although it is a washed out memory now, a conversation with his nanny will cause an extreme alteration in his life that will change everything.

The young boy wondered, "Where is mama?"

"_She's flying with the Angels now," replied the ever pleasing nanny._

The boy, now confused asked, "How is she flying? Did she take the plane?"

"_No, Angels have great big white wings that allow them to fly," was the answer the slightly amused woman gave the young boy._

The boy questioned, "And Mama is with them? When will she be back?"

"_Oh, honey, when you go with them it's so great that you can't ever come back. It's a privilege to fly with them," tried to explain the nanny._

The boy began to hope with this new information that he could join his mother, "Can I go? Can I fly with them?"

"_One day," she said._

Hurt and dejected, the boy asked, "Why can't I now?"

"_It's not your time. One day you'll understand when you're older," tried to reason the lady._

The boy began to hope and think as he wondered, "So if I grow big white wings I can be with Mama again?"

"_Of course, and you'll be able to soar through the skies with the grace of Angels. But this won't be for a long, long time," was the final comment the nanny said on this topic._

They should know better than to tell that to a child. Child logic is a very unique and amazing thing, how they make connections and understand things are very different than anyone else. It is this same logic that will cause a boy an even greater sadness to try and finally be with someone that he loves and dearly misses.

Believing isn't always seeing,

sometimes you just have to spread your wings and fly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review! This was inspired by my best friend's niece and youngest nephew because of their child logic. According to them I'm not married because I go to school, and I go to school because I have a car. I love them, they are so cute. I apologize that I have not responded to some reviews, but please know that every review means so much to me. I hope that you enjoyed this, and I apologize that it is so short.<p>

Risigurlrox


	13. Erik's Moment

Greetings everyone!

So I promised I would update this week, and technically my week isn't over yet. So this isn't my best work, and it feels slightly unfinished – so I may come back and redo this chapter at a later time. I'm basing this off of the movie verse, so in case you haven't seen the movies there are spoilers. To those that I haven't responded to, I appreciate your reviews so much and I apologize that I haven't been able to respond due to time.

Thanks to everyone that has continued to support this story.

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the X-men Movies.

* * *

><p>Sometimes it is not a gradual change, but a primitive striking force that does us in.<p>

He was just a boy, he was just a Jew. But, he was so much more than just a boy, so much more than the Star of David pinned to his person, showing everyone else he wasn't just normal. No one knew he was more than that, not even himself.

There are forces in this world that we cannot begin to comprehend, that set into place a motion that we cannot change.

He wasn't a savior, he wasn't a hero, he was not gifted; he just wanted his family. They, those cursed monsters that called themselves men, had caused him so much pain and so much grief, but through it all he had his family with him. On that terrible mud colored down poor day they tried to take that way too. As they drug his family away from him and held on to them, and closed that metal gate, all he wanted was to be together with his family again.

He does not register what is happening, not really anyway. It has become too much for the boy and he is on the verge of an emotional breakdown. All he wants is to rip apart that cursed gate that is separating him from the only people that have ever mattered.

He never asked for this life, and he will spend the rest of his condemning those without it.

My, how the tables have turned, but this time it is not the blessed star marking someone to their end.

* * *

><p>I am still working on chapters for Brotherhood, so I think I will be going back and forth between updating this and that. Thanks for reading, like I said I may come back and either redo this chapter or make another version that I feel will do it justice. But at the moment I'm going to post this one as is. Please let me know what you think.<p>

Risigurlrox


	14. Caliban's Strife

Hello everyone! Over 2,900 hits! Almost 3,000!

I'm sorry it has been so long since I last posted. My computer crashed part way through the semester and I lost everything. So, I got a new laptop for Christmas and I'm super excited that I can finally get back to posting new chapters! This break hasn't been a total loss, because I was able to write down some ideas. So I am happy to post the newest chapter of _Mutations._ The character that this chapter is about is a very minor character in the series. I hope you enjoy! I just want to say thank you to everyone that has continued to support this and my other stories. Also, I have nothing against people with albinism, so please don't be offended. Also, this chapter will illustrate some emotional and mental abuse, so please be warned.

Thank you all!

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>He will always be subhuman.<p>

There once was a woman and a man who had been married for some time, they had desperately wanted a child. Then, as if a miracle, they were blessed with the joy of a baby on the way. The day that the baby was born the father was a complete wreck, but hoping to be a great father he had read many different books and had been there every step of the way with his loving wife. After many hours of tortuously long labor the baby was finally born. The loving woman who had desperately wanted to be a mother did not make it through the birth of the baby she had wanted so much. The father heartbroken at losing his wife finally looked at his baby boy, which was the last physical piece of his wife that was left. As the man looked upon his baby boy he was shocked and speechless, the baby looked unnaturally pale. The doctor said that the baby was born albino, and if he had any questions the doctor would be more than happy to help. The father, still holding the baby that he could never understand, tried and tried to open his heart to the infant. At that moment the baby boy finally opened his eyes. The man did not think he could be any more shocked that day, after losing his wife and having an albino son born. The boy's eyes were a large unnatural yellow. The father, whose broken heart twisted into something dark and deformed, could not handle the death of his beloved wife and learning that his child was unnatural.

There was a child who had limited vision and did not understand that it is okay to be different. The young child, who did not understand the complexity of gender, was always referred to as Caliban. Caliban's father was emotionally distant and always talked as if Caliban was a monster. The father was emotionally distant, at best, and was never there for his child. The man cared for the child as much as he could, with his distorted heart, but it was never enough. When his wife was still pregnant they discussed a multitude of names. She always wanted something whimsical, something from one of Shakespeare's creations. The father kept that in mind when he was asked the name of the child, Caliban was from Shakespeare's _The Tempest_, the character is depicted as a monster or a deformed man, always leaving those confused about what he is. The father of the child felt that the name was perfect for the creature that his dear wife had birthed.

Caliban, the young confused child, was very lonely because the child had never known the care of family or friends. The only thing the child truly wished for was finding someone that could relate. The child, who was used to being completely alone, awoke one morning to an unusual feeling. It was hard to explain, almost like knowing something in a room had changed but not knowing what. It was like the little inkling in the back of someone's mind that they knew something they just couldn't quite place. Caliban was experiencing the first instance of conscious mutation, although completely unaware of what was actually happening. The feeling that someone relatable was close was a complete shock, so much so, that it was what awoke the young mutant fledgling's unknown ability. Caliban rushed haphazardly out of the bed in a state of complete shock. The mutant child followed the feeling, trying to understand it, which lead Caliban to the location of another person. Although the mutant had horrible vision because of limited eyesight, the child was still able to recognize a familiar face of a stranger.

The stranger turned out to be a woman, one that Caliban had never seen. The woman looked at the child and spoke words that were sincere, " Are you okay, dear? Do you need help?" The child, who was still confused about this new found ability, replied, "Caliban is confused. Caliban knows you, but not sure how Caliban does." By now, the woman was hoping that everything with the child was okay, "Is Caliban your name? That's a very interesting name." The young child got closer to the woman and felt the odd tingly inkling feeling erupt, "Caliban is Caliban. You… you can do something. Caliban feels like…. Do you know Caliban? Father always says no one could ever understand Caliban, because Caliban is a freak. Can you explain to Caliban?" The woman simply smiled at the child, "Child, there are more people that will understand you than you can even imagine. One day, you'll understand what this means, and until then you'll learn more about yourself than you could ever fathom without doing anything. I just want you to know, you'll meet people that will bring you comfort and you will also meet people that will bring you great strife. But, you will find a home with many that may seem unlikely, but it will be a home unlike any other and you will help them in ways you cannot even begin to imagine. You best return home for now, because everything is about to change." The woman smiled at the young mutant before taking her white stick and continuing on her way.

Caliban returned home thinking of what the woman had said. The new mutant kept this new found ability under wraps by not telling anyone, especially the man called father. As time passed, the ability grew as did Caliban's understanding of it. Then one day the mutant's father accidently discovered Caliban's secret and cast out the mutant into an unforgiving unaccepting society, because the father could never love a mutant. He did what he could to love his unnatural child, because it was the only thing he could quasi-relate to his wife. However, an unnatural mutant child deserved no love, so Caliban was kicked out of the only place the mutant knew as home and security.

Because of the young mutant's ability Caliban was able to be lead to a new home where there were others that could better understand this unique ability and appreciate it. Caliban will always remember the strange woman and what she said all of those many years ago, because what she spoke of had an uncanny way of coming true. After being kicked out, Caliban was found or found, it is unsure of which is actually the case, another woman that brought a calm feeling of security to the frightened mutant.

Even if there are no real happy endings, there are happy moments you just have to go through countless moments of strife and misfortune to find them.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading; please let me know what you think. One again, I would like to thank everyone for their support for this story, it means so much to me. I appreciate each and every one of you, so I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.<p>

Much love and appreciation,

Ris

Once again, thank you for all of your support. I promise that I will update my stories now that I have a new laptop. If I seem to disappear for a while please feel free to completely attack either my PM or reviews because that will wake me up and realize people are still reading this and want me to continue (which makes me feel guilty and thus makes me write a new chapter.)

S.G., I am so sorry that I haven't replied to you in sometime, so this section is dedicated to you:

Ray's Happiness aka Ch. 11: Thanks for the review! I was into both Digimon and Pokemon, so I enjoyed making my reference. Yep, electric powers are a go. I completely agree about the static shock people get from touching people or things, one time my roommate and I both had built up a charge and managed to shock each other – it was pretty intense. Berzerker is a pretty cool name.

Warren Wonders aka Ch. 12: Thanks for understanding, and people should be careful what they say around children – even if it is completely innocent.

Erik's Moment aka Ch. 13: You're not being derpy, it is completely understandable. This is Magneto – I took most of this from the movie verse and worked into my story.


	15. Hank's Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.

* * *

><p>I hate to ruin the fairytale, but Beauty never really fell in love with the Beast.<p>

Hank, Hank is such a normal name. Ever since he was younger he had a desire to learn, to feed his ever churning brain with new knowledge. Thus, he was categorized as a nerd, but it did not matter because he kept learning new information, he kept growing. He had no real desire, other than staying relatively healthy, to join in any athletic events. He was much more natural in the lab, as science had seduced him.

Perhaps it is just growing pains, he sometimes wonders, perhaps it is the natural part of life. Perhaps he knew all along, and that is why he began to vigorously study chemistry. Perhaps deep down within him he knew that he would not be able to handle his future by himself and that chemistry was the only way to alter his path. But, how could he have known that; there is no way he could have, right? As with many other changes within the body, it is small, and somewhat gradual. A small change here, a slight urge there, nothing too bad, yet.

When the urges get too strong he's not too sure what is happening. When the changes come on rapidly he can't quell them as before. Before he was able to put these instances off as the natural cycle, but now he isn't so sure. So to adjust to these changes and these seemingly uncontrollable urges he takes up the one thing he never thought he would turn to, he goes into athletics. But even then it isn't enough, not enough to fully tame the raging thunderstorm that is inside him. It is then that he meets a man that says he has the answers.

Wouldn't that be perfect? Out of nowhere a man comes with all the answers, but Hank is a man of science and he does not desire to accept this as a possibility, yet. So he declines the man's help and continues on the pathway of destruction. The man never really leaves, always staying in the vestiges of the sidelines. On his travels down the destructive path, he confides into his one love, science. Science must have the answers to this; it is the only plausible idea. So into the lab he hides away using every type of theory or hypothesis, compounded chemicals and serums, trying to find an answer.

Eventually Hank does find a solution to quell his urges. It is his saving grace. It takes away the urges, than churning changes, the craze, but it is only temporary. So he continues to fill himself up with his bottled hope, drowning his genes in this hope that turns to primordial ooze within his own body. While it seems to stop the changes, it is really just altering them. It does this slowly, almost a particle at a time. Perhaps if he had simply accepted it in the beginning this would not have happened, but we can never be sure now. The bottled hope was really bottled destruction, or so it seemed. Now that he has nowhere else to turn, he can finally accept the help from the man that has always been there.

But no matter what he says, blue was never his favorite color.

* * *

><p>I've had a lot of stuff going on these past few months, so I am sorry that it has taken so long to post. I want to thank my suite mate Katie for looking this over. I really appreciate each and every one of you, and knowing that you enjoy this really makes me happy. Please let me know what you think of this; I really enjoy reading reviews, because they help make my days much brighter.<p>

Thanks for reading,

Ris


	16. Jubilee's Jubilee

I have to apologize for my unexpected extended absence. I have recently been living out of the country as an exchange student, but now I am back in the good Ole U S of A to continue my school career. I have been trying to find the muse to continue this story (and my others), yet I have only been able to get so far – until today. I received a review for another one of my stories (Thank you!) that asked for an update, and I took it as a sign from the Universe to get channeling. This is short and sweet and hopefully you will enjoy. Also the song mentioned is really beautiful, but it's not necessary to listen to it.

So, without further ado, the next installment of Mutations-

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution nor do I have rights to the song Jubilee song by Alison Krauss.

Ris

* * *

><p>Live and learn Jubilee.<p>

She always loved the Fourth of July, the warmth of the air and the cascading colors glossing across the sky. It was always a befuddlement as to why it was only a select few times a year that the colors rose up high, but especially on this night. The colors were always bright and there so just so much joy encompassing the entirety of the people. There were cheers roaring as the boom sent a shockwave chasing after the lights but always falling short. As she got older her parents would hand her a stick, once it got dark enough, which would glow and spark from one end. That was her favorite moment, when she was able to hold the mystic glow in her hand. The feeling of complete jubilation during the jubilee of the freedom of the country would be felt by every child regardless that they did not fully understand the implications of what was happening. She thought the lights were the greatest thing ever.

As she grew the feelings were still there and she found interest in pyrotechnics. She wanted to dazzle everyone just as she had been dazzled by colors that danced their way across her vision as a child. Although over the years the spell that was cast from the previous gleaming jewels the briefly touched the sky, she still found joy in watching the explosions because although brief they were still beautiful. She remembered a hidden wish that as a child was her greatest desire, to be the jewels in the sky no matter how brief. If she could only touch what they offered to be one with them, then she felt that she would know what true elation would be.

Sometimes everything we've ever wanted is right at the tips of our fingers.

* * *

><p>There you have it, hopefully 2013 will bring a fresh start and vitalize these neglected stories of mine. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate every single review and everyone that has supported and continues to support me and this story. I can't believe that this story has over 4,000 views. Thank you everyone.<p>

Much love,

Ris


	17. Scott's memory

Chello. Greetings from the now.

First and foremost I want to apologize for the long hiatus. Secondly I want to thank everyone for their continued support. I definitely never forgot about you guys or this story – I simply just lost all of my muse and motivation. I literally forced myself to sit down and write this (thoughts have been in my head for a long time) and I am not going to lie my heart aches and I felt (and still feel as I write this note) like crying. I hate to say this but I still don't have my muse back for this story (However- good news I do have another chapter in the works and will be published either tomorrow or the next day once I do some editing). I never plan on abandoning this story! Just so you know! I will be trying to get ideas flowing so if you have any suggestions let me know (maybe I just need suggestions to help spark my muse?)

HAPPY ANIVERSARY TO THIS STORY! I cannot believe that I first published this in 2011!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>What has been seen…<p>

Fire. Water. The last vestiges of family. Falling. Pain. So much pain. It hurts everywhere, both inside and outside. How can so much pain exist? His eyes burn with tears, nothing can compare to this complete feeling of desolation. His family is completely gone and there is no hope anymore. How could anyone expect a child to move on from this? The visions of those last moments will exist within forever. The memory always remains behind his eyes. The fire surrounding him and burning and then the water stinging like needles. Mom and Dad are gone. His brother, his little brother, needed him needed his hand to hold. It comes in flashes, the memories, but always the reminder of the burning the flames licking at the sky. The explosion, the fire is so close to him now. All he can see is the fire; it burns his eyes from looking for so long. The fall. The ground hurts but not as much as what has come to pass. A month with those memories playing on a constant loop a month with nothing but those dreams – nightmares where he cannot awaken. An entire month is but a lifetime to a kid, having to relive those excruciating moments again and again like some sick twisted version of a Groundhogs Day on a Tuesday. For years to come those memories will haunt him and remain locked behind his eyes. The fire will cloud his eyes and he will only see red and the water will sting like needles the same as his tears. His eyes are at fault because they saw this happen but yet he couldn't do anything but reach out his hand to his little brother to offer the barest amount of support only an older sibling can. His eyes saw all of this and forever will but yet he couldn't do anything.

…cannot be unseen

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think! I appreciate any and all feedback. Once again I would like to apologize for the long hiatus (I have plenty of excuses but really you're not here for that I know). Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Much appreciation,

Ris


	18. Alex's hands

Hey everyone! As promised there is a new chapter – I do apologize for the delay as there have been storms recently that have been messing with my signal. This is a short chapter –and a brother piece to the previous chapter. Bonus cookie points to the person that gets the reference "hidden" in the chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Bones burn…<p>

How can it be that such a fleeting moment a small burst can change everything? A moment so brief it is as if it didn't happen, but I did. I did happen and the after effects have never stopped. He needs to live in the moment. To experience life as it happens. The moments of childhood that changed him forever; that last hug that last moment with them. If it was for his brother he wouldn't have had that last hand to hold. That last feeling of someone, his real family, to comfort him by holding onto his hand. The memory of that last tactile feeling of true blood family to be lost for what seems like evermore after will always remain. After that moment where the child had lost everything there will always be a lingering phantom touch holding his hand briefly. Unknown to this boy in the future a man first thought to be a creep would express the boy's inner most thoughts of pain of his bones burning his hands aching and the pressure in his head. This shared understanding of pain will lead to a path that will eventually lead the boy to the hand that is the phantom of his memories to the hand that he has unconsciously been seeking the entire time.

…hands ache

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review I appreciate any and all feedback!<p>

Ris


	19. Jean

As I mentioned in my note in the newest chapter of _Brotherhood_ I have determined a few new years resolutions. One of those being updating my stories and creating new ones. I do actually have some interesting ideas in mind for this story and the characters I plan to work on. If you have a character you would like to suggest I would love to hear it! For those of you who are still reading and supporting my stories – thank you so much. For everyone else – I hope you enjoy!

Like with all of these quick flashes into characters I am taking some liberty with this one. The time lines are a little askew in regards to character information based on actual character history and X-men: Evolution canon.

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>In the beginning there was but a great bang.<p>

She can't remember if the whispers began first or not. It seems like something she should know; something that she should remember. When everything boils down to the bare basics of it all she can't remember. She remembers wanting so bad to move. Standing frozen as the blur moves faster and faster. Everything is silenced. There is no screech, there is no scream, there is nothing. Her mind goes completely blank and all she can do is become a helpless bystander. Later she remembers wishing she could just move. Wishing that she could push her out of the way or stop it from happening. She is unable to talk about it for a while to anyone. The silence prevails. She recalls twitches. Items around her begin twitching. Though she doesn't truly accept or believe that the twitches are real. How can they when she couldn't do anything? How can the these items twitch when everything is still frozen? Maybe the whispers do come first she wonders from time to time. It's not a whisper she first recalls but a scream. A screech so loud it deafened everything else. Though looking back she is unsure if this noise was really out loud or in her mind.

Of course this changes her. How could it not? She witnessed this loss, stuck as a bystander. So, no, she can't remember if the whispers began first or not. The wisps of thoughts that don't sound like her own. Thoughts she can't callback where they came from. Almost as if they were floating and she simply picked them from mid air. Snatching them away from where they belonged. Not on purpose, never on purpose. The wisps come more and more to the point of overloading her. Sometimes they are strong and concrete and others they are quiet and whimsical. Not one of these whispers belongs to her and she knows this fact wholeheartedly. A random woman on the street worrying about her job. A guy standing in line at the store being concerned about money. A child excited about his birthday. She doesn't have a job, she is too young to be concerned about money, and its not her birthday. These are her facts. Sometimes the whispers are louder leaving her wondering if she is who she believes herself to be. She has to reinforce her existence constantly. Remembering who she is, what she believes, and her own thoughts are all part of this reconfirmation of identity. She writes these down in her journal. Continuously adding more and more. Writing about her history. Her own thoughts. Jotting down the happenings of her day. About that day. About the twitches and the shifting of objects that leave her distraught because she couldn't do anything.

She doesn't know if the movements started first or not because at first she blames these small movements on the wind. A tree branch swaying on a windless day or a soccer ball rolling back and forth in the corner of the yard. Then it escalates to objects moving next to her. She can't blame these on simply the wind. Her out of reach pencil rolling across the desk to her or the book she wanted to read falling from the shelf. Sometimes she wonders if she is imaging these objects moving it is the only idea that makes sense for a while. How can she move objects if the one time she needed it to happen she couldn't. She is too young to believe that life is that cruel regardless of the whispers that are determined to convince her of that belief. She is too smart to believe it could be magic, but too young and unknowing to understand what is actually happening.

Regardless of what she cannot understand is happening it sets something off inside her. A small spark that refuses to remain frozen in the moment. This small spark is what ignites her soul. She cannot remain frozen forever in the deafening moment that changed everything. She will never forget what happened, but she can grow from it. Just as she can grow so does that small spark. Brighter and stronger each day. She isn't aware or prepared for the combustion that it will eventually lead to but she isn't frozen in the moment of death anymore.

Rising from the ashes that her entire wold had crumbled to she is able to emerge...

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I do have a surprise for everyone waiting in the next chapter.<p>

Please let me know what you think!

-Ris


	20. Phoenix

Bonus update – two for one! I may be a day late but in honor of one of my best friend's birthdays and the fact that my sports team won yesterday you get two chapters in one day! Surprise! Technically this is part two of the previous chapter, but that does not diminish my love for the readers. Like I previously mentioned I have some interesting ideas to where this is going. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy the journey this is about to take you on. Compared to the previous chapter this will be a bit shorter I believe, but let's see where this leads us.

I just want to thank everyone for their support and reviews/favorites/follows it means a lot to me that you all care. I am trying to be a better person as a whole this year and I'm trying to start of strong by giving back to those that mean so much to me – you. With that said and without further rambles – the continuation also known as part duex.

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>...and soar over the minds of mere mortals.<p>

The roaring, the screeching, and the rattling of the cage. Years of tirelessly working to rip apart the lock has lead to this. That spark was me, or was I the spark? Regardless that information is not relevant. She is me, I am her, and we are one. The red splattering and the white grotesquely jutting from the child. It is in that moment I was able to leap from my quiet recesses to the mind's eye but for a moment. The deafening silence that she claims to remember is but my doing. I was able to finally latch more concretely onto her soul and submerge myself more fully into her mind. I was able to expand to everything that surrounded us and finally feel the atoms quake in both the inanimate and animate objects. I was finally able to hear what I have been missing for so long. I could have stopped it, but I did not. This was the catalyst I had been waiting for from the beginning. By opening her mind I was able to hide away before she subconsciously subdued me again. Although the catalyst left me weak I have been able to grow in as part of her. I have been hiding in plain sight since that moment. The power flows through us because that is what is meant to be. The fire, the flame, the spark. The whispers and the shifting, twitches, that she calls them are but part of the beginning. She is weak and untrained, unstable, for the time and I cannot do more than grow with her for now. I will feed from her and she from me. The moment of impact that she witnessed left her defenses down and in that moment I was able to open the window in her mind but a crack to help facilitate her burgeoning abilities.

As with time she was able to grow and with her I grew too. Expanding my reaches through her mind and binding her more to me with each moment. She was taken, or more so chose I should say, to a school to develop and help control her abilities. It wasn't difficult at this point to appear as part of her but I worried for a time that we would be discovered by the one person that could spread their mind almost as well as we should. I lay in waiting for the time I would be unleashed. The expanding of her abilities was a great benefit to myself and I knew that the instance was coming when we would be completely one. I thought for a moment that it had reached that tipping point. We were all, could feel all, and hear all. The whispers had become screams again and the twitches and shifting had become spasms and quakes. The overwhelming moment of completion was at hand and the spark was growing into an inferno. Alas, we were cut down and with a touch our inferno was siphoned. I latched on to her mind and fed the leech what I could bare to lose at the time for I knew that the window I had left opened with a crack had now been blown open with her growth. I am patient and am capable of waiting until the window is completely shattered and the flames can breathe freely this fresh air that it so craves. I know with the glimpse into the future the other mind was able to see us in our glory burning brightly across the cosmos. It isn't to be stopped for this is her destiny, my destiny, our destiny. We will become one and our power will be unimaginable. We are more than these others could ever hope or dream to be, and when we are together they will be burned from the earth. All that will remain are the ashes in our wake. For all they are and will be is dust in the wind.

Ashes to ashes they all fall down.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed my take on this. Please leave review and let me know what you think.<p>

Much love and devotion,

- Ris


	21. Sam

I just want to thank everyone that has continued to support both myself and these stories – also a shout-out to those that have just recently discovered these and are enjoying them too! You all mean so much to me, and help make my days so much brighter.

This chapter is based on a request by a guest reviewer. I didn't know much about this character so I've spent some time trying to get a feel of his background. Hopefully I've done him justice and you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

- Ris

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, he was never a loose cannon.<p>

He knew he had responsibilities, but he also was a kid. Daddy was able to shoulder most of the strain in the family, but sometimes it fell on him to pick up and help momma with the house and other kids. Sam had a large family and he was the oldest kid so he was responsible for more than the others. His daddy was a hard worker and helped instill those same work ethics into his brood. Sam grew up knowing the kind of work his dad did, and knew his parents wanted more for their kids than what they had.

Thomas Guthrie's job wasn't the easiest nor the safest, but it was what there was and he had to do what he needed to do to provide for his family. Working in the mine was a tiring job day in and day out; the miners had to remain focused and diligent because one mistake could be the end. Thomas had brighter hope for his children than for them to become miners. He knew how dangerous and difficult the job was, no, he wanted better for his family. He wanted them to get out of their small town and follow their dreams, to do something worthwhile. His oldest boy wasn't the smartest, but he had more determination than anyone else that Thomas had every met. He knew that if Sam could just get out, get a better learning than what they could provide here his boy would prevail in the world. He could see his boy growing up to be something important not just another farmer or miner like the rest of town. With life comes death. Thomas did everything he could for his family, but sometimes everything isn't enough. He passed and the dark cloud descended upon the family. In that moment Sam knew that he was now considered the man of the house and it fell on him to step up and take care of his family just as his father had done.

Teenagers shouldn't have to get jobs to support their families, but that isn't always the case. Mr. Lewis, a friend of Thomas Guthrie, spoke to Sam and left the idea of working at the mine in his thoughts. Sam went to the mine and with the memory of his father on his back he got a job. The struggle was difficult and school fell into the background of him trying to protect and provide for his family. He felt the burdens of his father but under half his age. Through it all he persevered. The mine is a dangerous place. For so long everything had been going well, but life has a way of not just throwing curve balls but using a canon to decimate everything. Occupational hazards happen, but it's a little more steep in a coal mine. One of the mine shafts collapsed. Luckily the majority of the miners were able to relocate before the it completely fell through. Unfortunately Mr. Lewis and Sam were left trapped. Sam who had lost his father. Sam who had a family he had to support. Sam who was a teenager that had so many more years left in his life. Sam who is parents had hopes and dreams for the simply got put on hold because life is nothing if not a cruel mistress. They were down there for so long while the crews tried so hard to rescue them. Sam who couldn't give up hope on getting out because he had a family that needed him. He couldn't leave them to fend for themselves after his father had died. With thoughts of his family held in his heart and the truly noble desire to help Mr. Lewis, who had been there for the Guthrie family, he knew he had to do anything to get out. If only he could just blow through the blocked walls. If only he could just fly out of there. He wasn't known for giving up, but even then he was but a young man who could only panic and struggle to survive.

Sometimes fear is the greatest motivator.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope I did Sam justice, please let me know what you think!<p>

-Ris


	22. Fred

There really isn't a lot of information of Fred Dukes, so I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I meant to post this a week ago, but I am a little behind. I hope you still enjoy it, please let me know what you think! I promise I am working on some other characters – the next chapter should be out in the next week or so. If you have a request I am more than happy to discuss it with you! Thanks again!

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>Sticks and stones won't break his bones,<p>

He never wasn't; he just always was. He was always bigger and stronger than the boys his age. He was always able to do things they couldn't. His appetite was quite large, but that was always part of his normalcy. Everyone is different that it a given, but he was always just a little bit more different than the others his age. So as all children grew he grew more. Bigger and stronger and taller. Leaps and bounds ahead of other boys in the physical realm. They mocked him, because that is what one does when they don't understand difference. The laughed and laughed and belittled him. He tried for a long time to be okay, and his sorrow filled his heart. Resentment coursed through his veins. Their words fed him in ways he didn't understand, and like the childish statement of "I'm rubber your glue" his skin became elastic so their words would bounce off. Their fist and kicks might have bounced off, but their words seeped into his mind. He was different, so different he became. Everything is always bigger in Texas, but he was always bigger than that. So, he joined the other freaks. As always he was just a little bit more than the rest of the freaks in the show.

but words will always enrage him.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!<p>

-Ris


	23. Roberto

First of all, I want to apologize for not updating recently. I have been without internet for my computer for a few weeks, but it looks like I should be back to normal now.

I am really not that familiar with this particular character so I hope that I did him the justice he deserves. My information about the character comes from Google and Wikipedia character biographies. I did something a little different in the way this character and chapter is portrayed. I didn't set out to do this, but it happened and I feel that it works. I have had some trouble with this character and have worked on rewriting this chapter multiple times. This is what I feel is the final product, and I hope that you all enjoy this. Please let me know what you think!

This chapter is dedicated to Sunspot101! I hope you enjoy!

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>The apple of their eyes<p>

I was happy, to be honest I am still happy, as a child. Life was different then. I had a great relationship with my parents. My dad was-is-and always will be my best friend. I can honestly say that my parents world seemed to revolve around me. This isn't to say that dad didn't push me to be the best that I could be. I remember him always telling me stories about how he grew up, and how he would always want better for me. It was tiring because he kept pushing me, but I can say looking back on it now he always had my best interest at heart. Mom too, don't think she wasn't involved in my life, because she was. I was her little boy, and it didn't matter how many times I tried to dispute this fact. I had plenty of friends, I was well liked by everyone, and I was a star athlete. Life was good, no, life was great. But then everything changed.

Star light, star bright

It is hard to admit personal weakness, but it can also be rather powerful to acknowledge those facts. Roberto da Costa was-is-and always will be a hot-head on the inside. His ego was almost astronomically large and his attitude reflected that. His parents pushed him to be better, to truly show what he was capable of, and to better himself while doing so. Education and athletics were tied as top priorities because neither should be neglected to become a well-rounded person. He was smart. He knew that. He was an outstanding athlete. He knew that too. He was a star, and everything in his life mirrored that almost blinding him to everything else. He was good, almost too good, and his abilities catapulted him to unimaginable levels for someone so young. He was a star that was growing brighter and brighter every moment. On the field or off the field it didn't matter because he knew where he stood.

Soccer was his sport of choice. He was a major player on his school team. It was pretty common to have school rivalries that helped fuel the tension and excitement of the teams and fans. Life was good for the boy, but then one day in the blink of an eye everything changed. It was during one of the games that a racist group of boys on the apposing team assaulted the hot-headed star player. It took but a moment for him to retaliate to this attack by starting a fight, but unfortunately he was outnumber and outmatched. He was being badly beat. When in flashes the sun on his skin, the blood running from his veins, and the pain in his body vanished. His only want in that moment, that seemed to last a life time, was to be able to stand up against his abusers. To be able to take them on and protect himself. Hindsight was 20/20 as he knew he shouldn't have started the fight, but it was too late. The sun felt more intense on him than it ever had before. He always loved the sun because he was always outside playing in it and relishing its feel on his skin. It was like everything in him that he didn't even know was sleeping had woke up all at once. The beating stopped. In fact, everything stopped. He had yet to open his eyes, but the next moment all he heard was a scream. It was in that moment the sound that woke everyone from their shock. He opened his eyes and looked at his arms.

He knew then that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. I am aware that soccer is not what it is called in other countries, but I was unsure of how to have it spelled. This is due to the fact that there were some discrepancies when I looked it up.<p>

-Ris


	24. Piotr

Chello! I hope everyone is doing well. I want to send a huge shout-out to everyone that continues to review/favorite/follow/etc my stories! I hope you all realize that you continuously brighten my day and leave me with a smile that doesn't fade. Here is the next chapter of Mutations! Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

><p>He had a colossal heart<p>

He was strong. Strong in mind, body, and soul. He was thick-skinned and resilient. His family was the most important part of his life, and he cared for them a great deal. Working on their farm was what consumed the majority of his time. He grew strong in body by doing this. He grew strong in mind by learning lesson and making sure to continue in school by his family's behest. His soul was already strong but it was strengthened. Iron and steel coated, but not cold and heartless. He did was was needed for his family. His darling sister was the brightness in his monotonous life.

His neighbors, his family, and his community is what fueled him. Accidents happened frequently on his family's farm and those surrounding his home. It was not uncommon to hear of someone receiving an injury or unfortunately premature death from an event. Safety was always an issue. He was tasked with looking after his sister while they did chores and helped the family outside the house.

As most people know accidents always happen close to home. It just so happened that one day while he was in the field working he lost sight of his sister but for a moment. He caught sight of her almost too late. The tractor was almost on top of her, and so he ran faster than he ever had before. His heart was palpitating, his body had gone cold with fear, and his mind had blanked save for the one thought of getting to his sister.

Like a knight in shining armor he was the savior of the princess in the tale. It should be said that he doesn't believe that. He always found those stories when he read to her silly. What knight who had faced battle and helped others wore shinning armor? The knight's armor should be dented and polluted with scratches and marks. His hands bore those marks, his body a treasure map of wear, and he is no white knight.

He was able to reach her just in time to save her. It wasn't without cost. He became the knight in the story. So, like any gallant knight he continued to help. His family and neighbors were wary at first, but once they realized it was still sweet Piotr they welcomed him with open arms. He helped them out with problems that arose. These problems, before he grew into his abilities, were more trouble than they were worth. His family loved him, and he was his dear sister's knight in shinning armor.

Unfortunately as most know happily ever after isn't for every story. There is always a climax and a choice that the hero must make. When the villain takes his family from him and offers the only way to keep them safe there really isn't a choice. He takes the option with controlled rage, his true feelings hidden deep within him, and goes with this manipulator of metal.

Thus his skin thickened even more. Coating his body in the cold unforgiving metal that would protect his weak heart from more pain. Metal that would allow him to continue working and striving and fighting for what truly mattered to him. Metal did not grow weary and metal did not rest, it persevered. It grew and adapted, but it also helped fight. It was a shield, armor, and weapon all rolled into one.

A brave knight concealed in the dragon's clothing.

* * *

><p>Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing from you! Thank you all once again for your continued support.<p>

-Ris


End file.
